Birthday Breakfast
by lexjl
Summary: Henry decides to make JJ a birthday breakfast by himself. A one-shot for AJ's birthday. I own nothing.


**I hope you enjoy this. A one shot for AJ's Birthday.**

* * *

Henry was hoping that he had woken up before his mommy and daddy, he wanted to make his mommy a birthday breakfast since they were having lunch with his family and he heard his daddy say he was making his mommy's favorite dinner. He climbed out of his bed as quiet as possible and opened the door slowly peeking out in the hall, their door was still closed. He went down to the hall into the kitchen.

"What can I make?" He whispered.

"Not cereal." He whispered again.

When he seen the bread on the counter he decided on French Toast like his daddy made. He went to the refrigerator and grabbed the eggs, then found a bowl, and grabbed the bread before he sat on the floor. He tried to crack the eggs like he had seen his daddy do, but they were getting on the floor and not in the bowl. He decided to use the bread to clean up the mess, he started soaking up the eggs with bread.

/

Will woke up before JJ, he was going to let her sleep in knowing that she didn't get the chance often. She started to stir as he was putting on his shirt.

"Where you going?" she asked.

"I was going to check on Henry and let you sleep. Happy Birthday Cher." As he leaned down and kissed her.

"Thank you but I think I will get up, I want to spend all day with my boys."

"Anything you want." He smiled.

Once she was out of bed, they went to Henry's room to see if he was still asleep. When the room was empty, JJ started to worry until they heard him talking in the kitchen.

/

"This doesn't look like when daddy makes it." He whispered to no one as he looked at the bread.

He looked at the stove and then the microwave, he wasn't tall enough to reach either of them so he decided to get a chair and push it up to the microwave. Then he grabbed some of the bread off the floor and put it in the microwave.

"Which button?" he said again, looking at the microwave.

He decided to push them all, maybe that will work.

"Need drink." As he climbed off the chair.

He went back to the refrigerator and found the pitcher of orange juice, taking it out he spilled some on the floor. He looked around for a cup to put it in and in the process stepped on a couple of eggs.

/

JJ and Will walked into the kitchen, seeing Henry putting down the pitcher of juice.

"What the?" Will said out loud.

Henry turned to see both of his mommy and daddy standing there.

"No mommy!" he yelled.

"Buddy, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Go to bed." He told her getting upset.

Will looked at JJ, he was ready to laugh.

"Cher, you should go back upstairs. I will help him."

"Okay, but I want the story." As she turned to go back to the bedroom.

/

Will waited until she was down the hall.

"Okay little man. What are you doing?"

"Making mommy breakfast for her birthday." He whispered.

Will noticed the bread on the floor with the eggs.

"Okay. What are your trying to make?"

"French toast like you do."

"Okay, let's clean up the floor and then I will help you make it the right way."

Will cleaned up the floor as Henry pushed the chair back to the table.

"Henry what is in the microwave?"

"French toast."

Will turned off the microwave, Henry had it set for thirty minutes.

/

Half an hour later.

Will had the table made while Henry put the forks on table.

"Do you want to go get momma?"

"I have to get her card first." As he ran towards his room.

Once the card was on the table, Henry went to get JJ.

"Close your eyes." He instructed her as he held her hand.

Will watched as Henry helped her down the hall. Once she was in the door way.

"Open your eyes. Happy Birthday!" he yelled.

"Did you make all this?" JJ looking down at Henry.

"Daddy helped."

"Thank you so much." As she gave him a kiss.

"Sit down Cher."

"Mommy open your card." As she sat down.

"Okay." As she opened the card.

Will helped Henry in his sit before sitting on the other side of him.

"Henry thank you so much for the card."

"Happy Birthday Mommy. We Love you!"

She enjoyed the breakfast, while Will explained the mess they had walked in on.

"Henry this is the best Birthday breakfast ever."

**Let me know what you think.**


End file.
